


Something New

by Topicabo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ears, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Soft Smut Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topicabo/pseuds/Topicabo
Summary: In which Greg discovers how sensitive his ears are.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113
Collections: Soft Smut Sunday





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A quick ditty I was tossing around in my head. :)

“Oh…“ Greg’s breath hitched into a gasp. “Fuck, that’s-“

“Hm?” Mycroft drew back, noting the rather fascinating flush of colour that had risen on Greg’s cheeks. Intrigued, he leaned in again. 

“What, this?” he asked softly, and dragged another slow lick behind Greg’s ear.

Greg twitched. His fingers clenched against Mycroft’s bare shoulders.

“Y-yeah, _that_.” He bit his lip and squirmed as Mycroft teased the curved ridge, his innocent bewilderment so genuine it was impossible not to feel a rush of affection.

“This is new for you, then?” 

Greg shivered, grinning. His hair was in spiked disarray, his naked skin already tastefully marked with love bites. “Kinda. No one’s really ever paid that much attention around there. Ex didn’t like me trying; she thought it was weird-“ He jerked at the sudden pinch of teeth. “H-holy fuck-”

“How fortunate I have no such qualms.” Even just moments of that gentle torment had Greg panting like air was in short supply. Mycroft eased off, pressing kisses and calming whispers where he’d bitten. 

“I’d like to indulge myself now,” Mycroft murmured, letting each word be felt against Greg’s ear, “and you as well. Make up for what you’ve missed all these years.” Mycroft could feel Greg trembling as he nuzzled their cheeks together. “Perhaps you’d like me to make you come while I do? My hand here-“ A whimper tore from Greg’s throat at the brush of Mycroft’s fingers between his thighs.

“And my mouth here.“ He delicately drew the tip of Greg’s ear lobe between his lips and sucked while his hand wrapped into place, giving the first lazy strokes. 

“M-Myc-!“ Greg’s back arched. His legs shook with his efforts to not writhe. “Oh fuck, oh _fuck_ , please-“

Mycroft smiled.

“Very well. Just don’t expect me to have my fill quickly. For this, I plan to take my time.”


End file.
